1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech and moving image apparatus for searching for a desired portion from recorded data of speech and moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording/reproduction/editing apparatus for images and speech has been proposed which records image and speech information of a conference, attaches marks to scenes necessary for recording, and searches for necessary information in reproduction by using such marks as a key (Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 5-2857).
The recording/reproduction/editing apparatus for images and speech comprises, as shown in FIG. 14, an input device 1 consisting of a camera, a microphone, and the like for inputting image and speech information; a recording device 2 for recording the image and speech information sent from the input device 1; an editing device 3 for editing the image and speech information recorded in the recording device 2; a search device 4 for finding the necessary information by reproducing the recorded information at a high speed; a reproduction device 5 for reproducing the recorded information at a normal speed; an output device 6 consisting of a television, a speaker, and the like for outputting the recorded image and speech information; a controller 7, and a console 8 for controlling processing and delivery of information between these devices.
The operation of the conventional recording/reproduction/editing apparatus for images and speech is described in the following sections. Progress of a conference is input with images and speech by the input device 1. The images and speech are recorded by the recording device 2. The recorded image and speech information is reproduced by the reproduction device 5, and is output to the output device 6. The editing device 3 attaches marks to any positions in the image and speech information saved in the recording device 2. Each mark is added with character information. The added information is saved in the recording device 2. The image information is reproduced by the search device 4 in fast-forward mode, added to the information created by the editing device 3 as telops, and displayed on the output device 6. Portions where information supplied by high-speed reproduction is insufficient are reproduced at normal speed. This enables it to understand an outline of the record, and to confirm necessary portions in detail.
In addition, there is a search method in which speech data is digitized by an A/D converter so as to be accessible by a computer, the waveform and the frequency spectrum of the speech data is displayed on the screen of the computer, predetermined phonemic labels are recorded at the starting and ending position of the speech data, and the speech data is searched using the label as a key as required.
However, the conventional recording/reproduction/editing apparatus for images and speech and the search method have such disadvantages that they can search for only either one event of speech and/or moving image, and cannot search for a desired scene such as a scene desired to be searched where a person is nodding while saying "yes."
The present invention is intended to eliminate such problems, and to provide a speech and moving image search apparatus which can search for a desired scene.